Big Wave Beach - Day 6
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 6 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 5 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 7 |FR = |NR = A money bag}} Difficulty The Snorkel Zombies can make the level hard because of the chosen plants. They can swim underwater and rise up to eat the plants. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Water reaches 5th column; Low Tide! |ambush2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note7 = First flag |zombie8 = 1 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = Water reaches 5th column; Low Tide! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = |note11 = Water reaches 2nd column |zombie12 = |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :By Note: Although the Peashooter is already picked, it is not needed for this strategy. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (already picked) **Wall-nut (already picked) **Lily Pad (already picked) **Tangle Kelp (already picked) **Iceberg Lettuce **Repeater **Cherry Bomb (if you have eight slots) *Plant Sunflowers in the first column. The second and third column will be Repeaters, and the fourth column will be Wall-nuts. *For the first few zombies, use either Tangle Kelp or Iceberg Lettuce. For Snorkel Zombies, Pompadour Bucketheads and Bikini Bucketheads, Tangle Kelp is recommended. For other zombies, Iceberg Lettuce is recommended. For Tangle Kelp, place it near the tideline. For Iceberg Lettuce, place it on top of a Lily Pad, then place a Repeater on the second column of the same row. *When the "Low Tide!" ambush happens, place a Wall-nut in the fourth column of the row where the Imp Mermaid Zombie is. Then, place a Repeater in the same row. Remember to always have Lily Pads below plants in front of the tideline. *At this point, be sure to always plant Wall-nuts or Repeaters to fill up columns two to four whenever possible. *Make sure the second column is filled up with Repeaters and fourth column is filled up with Wall-nuts before the first flag, because the "Low Tide!" ambush will happen shortly. If not, some plants may get eaten, and some lawn mowers may be triggered. *Once columns one to four are all filled up, use Iceberg Lettuce and Tangle Kelp to stop some zombies. If you have Cherry Bomb, you may also use it. Remember to replace any eaten plants. Gallery FR BWB D6.png|First time reward BWB6.PNG|By SOBWB6.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 6 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Snorkel Zombie Tangle Kelp - Big Wave Beach Day 6 (Ep.391)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants